


Already Gone

by jesuislafilleenfeu, ShockSurprise



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death Fic, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuislafilleenfeu/pseuds/jesuislafilleenfeu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kuroko's passing Kagami meets an interesting friend at the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

     Horrible flashbacks played through my mind as i trudged thought the run down cemetery. It had been two months since the accident, and i knew i would never forgive myself for his death. My team mates told me it wasn't my fault, that it was the drunk drivers fault, but it didn't matter. If i had been paying attention to the road, he would have been here still. 

     I walked over a small hill and down a row of graves. I looked up at the large tree and walked past 3 graves, counting as i went before i found it:

Kuroko Tetsuya  
January 31st, 1998 - February 2nd, 2015  
Beloved team mate, son , friend, and boyfriend.

     I felt tears well up in my eye but i refused to let them loose. I couldn't believe he was gone.

     "Kuroko, if you can hear me, i want you to know that i love you. I always have and always will. I know that sometimes I was a difficult asshole, but i love you . Oh and one more thing. Stop this, dammit. Just stop being dead. Just give me one more miracle and stop. Being. Dead."

     Finally i lost it. I cried. I let the tears flow freely from my eyes. I crumbled to the muddy ground, sobbing. 

     I hear someone clear their throat slightly next to me. I quickly jump up to see a very short boy who looks like a secondary school kid standing behind me, slightly away from Kuroko's grave. He had bright orange hair and brown eyes.

     "Hey, are you okay??" The smaller boy asked. " I'm Hinata Shouyou."

     I quickly run my hands across my knees to make sure there's no dirt on them.

     "Yeah, I'm fine," I quickly shoot back, eyebrows lifted. "Kagami Taiga."

     "My boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, passes away from stage 4 Pancreatic cancer 3 months ago. I just came to visit. Whats you're story?" The small boy named Hinata quickly fires out, rubbing his eyes.

     I took a deep breath and just let everything spill out about my Kuroko. How he was literally incredible. How i worked up the nerve to ask him out on his birthday last year, and how much i love i loved and still do love him. It felt nice to finally let it all out to someone random. Just some stranger off the street. I guess this is why people use therapist after stuff like this happens.

     Hinata listened quietly, nodding his head once and a while to make sure i know he was still listening. He seemed to hand on to every word I'd said.

     Hinata let out a heavy sigh after i finished rambling.

     "Dude, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve any of this. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. What happened wasn't your fault and you have to know that. You had no control over it," Hinata spoke up, looking down down to his feet. And then back up to meet my eyes. He turned slightly shrugging off a strap of his bag.

     I knew he was right. This random person who i barely knew was right. And yes here i still stood blaming my own self for what happened.

     "I know, really i do. But i literally just cant help it at all. Its so stupid!" I said to Hinata. He nodded in agreement but said nothing, still rummaging through his bag. Finally he took something from his bag and turned back upright.

     "Hey, you know what. Whenever you feel like this again and need to vent and complain or whatever. Don't hesitate to ring me okay?" Hinata said, taking my hand and quickly scribbling down numbers onto my arm with a sharpie. "Seriously, just whenever. I'm not really ever busy outside volleyball."

     "Volleyball?" I quickly ask as Hinata puts his Sharpie away.

     "Yeah, i play volleyball with my high school," He says.

     "I do the same, but with Basketball, first year," I quickly shoot back.

     "Hey same!" Hinata says happily. Its truly the happiest I've ever seen someone in a cemetery. "Well, ill be going now. Remember, Kuroko may be  
gone, but ill be here for you if you want."

     Hinata walked away leaving me to watch his walk off over the hiss till i couldn't see him.

     I looked at my arm where numbers where sloppily written across my arm and then back to where Hinata was standing. I smiled. 

     I started walking the same direction that Hinata went and over the hill, seeing him no where.

     I felt like this was a turning point. Where everything starts getting better. Once i can stop blaming myself then things would get better. And i think with Hinata's help, it just might.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely http://jesuislafilleenfeu.tumblr.com/ for writing this out and allowing me to post and write this out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments are great dude!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
